


Why, I Couldn't

by Turtles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: No really, Ten is not about to be seduced.





	Why, I Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> for salo since she is my NCT mother

“Listen,” Ten says, dropping a hand casually on Lucas’ shoulder, although he has to reach up to reach it and he pretends it doesn’t rankle a little, “I know I’m hot. Trust me. But it’s just not a good idea, you and me.” Lucas nods, wide eyes paying close attention and staring down at Ten with the beginnings of a smile.

“I mean,” Ten continues, “It would just be kind of a disaster, if we were to get together. Do the deed. Do you really think you could just tap this once?” Ten does an elegant swoop down his body emphasizing his ass carefully.

Lucas tilts his head like a confused shiba at this, “Why do you think I wanted us to get together?”

Scoffing Ten laughs, “Ha! Why do I think? Lucas you don’t have to lie. I know the way you look at me, how your hands always seem to mysteriously land on the inside of my thigh, how you’re always holding my hand, those ‘fuck me’ looks you keep throwing my way.”

“I don’t know if - ,” Lucas begins, but Ten is walking away before he can continue. 

Yelling back, “It’s for the best, babe!”

-

The next time Ten brings it up they’re at the dorms, and Lucas is looking good in a low cut top taking advantage of the snacks that have been laying around. Ten hops into Lucas’ lap this time around to talk thigh swinging over and Lucas naturally puts his hands on Ten’s hips and he glances down and sees how big they look around Ten’s slim figure and realizes Ten has been talking for some time so he looks up at him and catches the tail end of “ - thought we talked about this, I know you find me extremely attractive, but it just wouldn’t work for us, but since you seem so hard up for it.”

And maybe Lucas should have been paying attention because the next thing he knows Ten is leaning in and sucking on his bottom lip filthily and grinding his ass down onto Lucas’ lap and Lucas’ grip is tightening on Ten’s waist and naturally holding him there. 

Ten’s mouth is delicious, soft and luscious and attached to Lucas’ mouth which is potentially his favorite part. Lucas licks into Ten’s mouth, tongue lapping against his teeth and meeting Ten’s own tongue. He feels lost in the sensation and Ten’s hands are dipping a little bit under Lucas’ shirt running his fingertips across Lucas’ hard stomach muscles. 

Lucas is still swapping spit with Ten when Doyoung walks in whistling, glances at the couch and says, “No stains please.”

Ten pulls back and Lucas follows him a little, distracted by what his mouth was doing seconds ago and Ten shouts after Doyoung, “I’m just telling Lucas it’ll never work out between us!”

Lucas coughs, cock swollen a little in his pants, “Could you tell me that some more? With your mouth still.” He tries with a smile, but Ten pats his head and shakes his head as if Lucas is a sweet dog and does the unthinkable and gets off of his lap.

-

Lucas is starting to have a pavlovian reaction to seeing Ten around. Every time he walks into the room Ten rolls his eyes, starts going on and on about how sad and pitiful Lucas is and making out with him until his eyes cross. 

Ten has him on his bed, had walked in saying, “It is really so regrettable, it’ll never work, but I do hate to see you like this.”

Ten is on top again and Lucas has graduated from grabbing his hips softly to having his hands in Ten’s pants, gripping his ass and moaning happily when Ten kisses down his neck, sucking on the skin of his long throat.

“I shouldn’t,” Ten says, with a little smirk that makes Lucas shiver, because Lucas is learning that these days, ‘I shouldn’t’ means ‘I am definitely going to.’

Lucas tries not to startle Ten away as he crawls down his body, Ten glances up and pops the button of Lucas’ jeans and Lucas tries not to smile, but can’t help but let the grin stretch out on his face and his arms pull back over his head stretching and relishing in the fact that he has a cute boy taking off his pants.

Ten brings down his underwear and Lucas’ dick slaps up against his stomach. Ten hasn’t looked him in the eye for a while, has been in a pretty steady staring contest with his dick.

Punching the smile out of him Ten goes down on his cock like it’s his life work, going all the way down until his nose meets Lucas’ stomach letting his cock hit the back of his throat. Lucas struggles not to thrust up, reaches down immediately to let his hands tangle in the back of Ten’s hair.

Lucas feels like his face is on fire as Ten swallows down and bobs back up, licking all over the head of his cock, spit getting his dick sloppy wet. Ten opens his mouth and tongues down Lucas’ cock and he glances down and sees the way Ten’s mouth is wrapped around him, the way his lips sink down - down - 

And Ten glances up at him eyes mischievous and Lucas groans, his head thrown back, sweat beading at his forehead and cock deep in Ten’s mouth. When Ten sneaks a hand up to fondle at Lucas’ balls, it’s all over. Lucas comes in heavy spurts in Ten’s mouth and when he comes back to from his daze Ten is wiping a smirking mouth and saying, “Like I said, it’ll never work out, you’re so sweet, bye!”

Lucas doesn’t even bother tucking himself back in and just lays there panting. 

-

Lucas realizes things have maybe gone too far when Ten is lubed up and poised above his cock ready to sink down. 

They’re both stripped down and Ten’s hands are on his stomach digging in and then he’s slipping into his body. Lucas’ eyes clench shut at the tight, hot wetness of it all, the way Ten tenses and releases around him, body fluttering around him.

Ten rises up slowly and drops back down harshly, engulfing Lucas back in the warmth of him. 

“Okay, okay, okay - ” Ten says, and Lucas has barely a clue of what he’s talking about now or even the past couple of weeks but he does know he wants back in his body so he thrusts his hips up fucking in to Ten’s body and Ten’s eyes open wide and look down at him like he hadn’t been expecting that, but he laughs and his eyes light up and Lucas has had about enough.

He topples them back into the mattress and ruts in between Ten’s thighs, fucking him until he’s loose with him, pins Ten’s hands up above his body and covers him completely with his body leaning down to kiss him and feeling how their smiles meet.

Lucas thrusts sharply and for once Ten has nothing to say as Lucas hits that sweet spot within his body. Ten’s arms go up to wrap around Lucas’ neck and slide down his back, scratching at him as Lucas fills him up deliciously with his thick cock. 

Lucas moans as Ten’s nails dig at him and furrowing his brow fucks deeper into Ten, bending his knees to open him up for his dick. Ten lets out a, “Touch me,” and Lucas reaches down to stroke Ten off, knowing that when he comes Lucas will get to as well.

Ten is so beautiful underneath him, open and flexible, split open on his dick as he strokes him off and when he comes he lets out a beautiful moan and clenches around him milking his cock and Lucas has no choice but to come.

When they’re both laying there post orgasm, Ten continues his sentence from earlier. “Okay, okay. We can date.”

Lucas smiles helplessly and reaches for Ten’s hand between their bodies, tangling them like they’re meant to fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title for this was Kirsten Wiig Voice: Don't Make Me Date You


End file.
